Amnesia and Love
by Miss Silver Bubbles
Summary: When Koko's prank goes wrong and Natsume loses his memory, Mikan is forced to loook after him because he can't control his powers... Well that's what her friends say. NatsumeXMikan RukaXHotaru KokoXSumire YuuXAnna NonokoXKitsu


Yo this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks XD

**Yellow: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Hotaru:** And she never will, she too much of a baka.

**Yellow:** Hotaru you meanie.

Chapter one

Mikan's POV

"Yay the annual school festival is near!" I cried out in joy. **Baka Baka Baka,** I ended up with three massive bumps on my head. "What you do that for?"

"You were being too loud, it hurt my head." Blowing away the steam coming from her Baka Gun Version 0.3.

"Well I'm excited about the Festival; it's my second time going to one. And this time the S.A and the Dangerous Ability class don't have to do anything." I said rubbing my sore head. "Oh yeah after your shifts can I walk around with you?" I asked Anna.

"Sorry Mikan, I'm in the cafe and really busy, I only have one shift for rest."

"Nonoko?"

"I can't as well, I'm really sorry, usually I'd love too but I can't." She sounded disappointed.

"It's ok." I said in my usual cheery voice, I turned to Hotaru.

"How 'bout-,"

**Baka Baka Baka**. I was cut off by the Baka gun yet again.

"Don't even start," Hotaru said with her icy voice. "I don't want to go around with you, baka. Your stupidity might be contagious." **Baka**, she shot me to prove her point. Just as my vision came back I saw Natsume and Ruka walking by.

"Ruka-Pyon, can you walk around the festival with me tomorrow, please." I begged, and he blushed ten shades of red.

"Sorry Mikan, I'm busy with the Somatic class." He said squeezing Usagi, I turned to Natsume.

"Why would I want to go with you, polka?" He said in an annoyed tone, but Hotaru cut in.

"Mikan's my best friend, I don't want my friend being alone at the festival, you can go with her." She said in a monotone voice.

"Why would I?" He retorted.

"I wouldn't want these to be flying around the school and sent to every fan girl you have." Hotaru held up pictures of Natsume holding a cat with a smile.

"Kawaii!" I called out staring at the photos.

"Fine I'll go with the baka, just don't spread the photos or I'll burn you to a crisp." He threatened, just as he said that Hotaru pulled out a coat from god knows where and turned to an invisible audience.

"This is the fire coat 0.2. It is made of a mix of ingredients, including ashes, dehydrated water and silk. It is fireproof jacket; there are also hats, pants and tops which come in a variety of colours." Hotaru turned back to us away from her invisible costumers. _Who was she talking to? _

_**The next day...**_

**Natsume's POV**

"Natsume!" Mikan called running to me, although I was blackmailed to come with her I was slightly happy to come with her. Not that I'll ever admit it. I saw what she was wearing and the first thing came to mind was _Hot. _She was wearing short shorts which showed her white legs, a pair of long black boots that stopped just about her mid thigh, a long sleeved stripy shirt that showed her belly button with a vest over it and a small top hat hair piece with her hair out. (A/N: I know Mikan wouldn't usually wear this but I put it on anyway XD.)

"C'mon lets go already." I said in an annoyed voice trying to hide the fact that I would stare at her for ages, if I got the chance. We walked around looking at the stalls, dropped by Nonoko's cafe for lunch then went to Ruka's petting area. Mikan picked up a black cat and gave it to me with that big annoying, _cute _smile of hers. I knew that I was blushing because I could feel the heat going to my cheeks. Ruka saw and smirked at me while Mikan was playing with a dog, I gave him an angry glare and he turned away still with a smirk on his face.

"Let's go, Ichigo." I called to Mikan; she spun around and put her hands on her backside and came rushing to me.

"How'd you know, I'm wearing shorts?" She hissed.

"When you were squatting to pet the dog," I sighed.

"Oh look there's Koko and Permy," She called; her attitude instantly changing.

"Koko! Permy!" She yelled racing to them.

"How many times must I tell you it's not Permy," Yelled Sumire, I caught up and said hi to them.

"Oh hi Natsume-Sama," purred Sumire. Koko looked at Permy. "What I'm just saying hi, you're still my boyfriend." She gave Koko and big hug, and he blushed. At least she's gotten over me it was a bit annoying, her being a stalkerish fan girl. (A/N: I know stalkerish isn't actually a word but it just fits :P)

"Oh yeah you want to try one of these," He handed me a chocolate wrapped in blue foil. I stared at him suspiciously. "It's just chocolate, seriously." He turned to Mikan. "You want it then, a gift from me to you." I felt a slight pain in my heart about him giving her chocolate.

"Ok sure I love chocolate." Mikan grabbing it from Koko's palm, but I quickly snatched. "Hey I wanted that."

"That's why I took it, Strawberry." And gave her my signature smirk, she pouted and stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck the sweet in my mouth, it was pretty good. I snatched away the bag of chocolates from Koko.

"I wouldn't eat all of them," He warned, he must be trying to make not have them but they were really delicious. I had six and handed the bag back to him. Then the world started to spin.

"I'm feeling dizzy," I called out. Mikan came rushing towards me, and caught me just as I fell.

**Yellow: **Well guys how'd ya like it,

**Natsume: **It was crap.

**Mikan**: Aww you thought I was cute

**Natsume: **Why did you write that, I would never think, Strawberry here would be HOT!

**Yellow: **Sweatdrop. Just ignore their lovers' quarrel and wait for the next chappie Bye

XD


End file.
